


The Tale of the Kinnars

by Alpenglow3241



Series: How many mythical beings au can Shreya write [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Homophobia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I blame devdutt pattanaik, I have no self control, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Purple Prose, i have some regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: "We are everlasting lovers and beloved. We never separate. We are eternally husbands. We are lovers and beloved ever-embracing. In between us we do not permit any third creature demanding affection. Our life is a life of perpetual pleasures."But what of the events before this ?
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: How many mythical beings au can Shreya write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787347
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	1. The Less Bloody Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back !!! And with another mythical creatures AU !! Turns out reading queer Hindu myths is fucking jet fuel for my inspiration and motivation, who knew ?? It was fun to find this out tho. So this the less bloody? version, you could say, tho both have homophobia in it, so y'all have been warned already. If you are fine with it, then go right ahead

A time long ago,

Two men fell in love.

Opposites were they

To the each other,

One golden as wheat,

One dusky as night;

One who glowed brightly

Love pouring from him

Sun Rays shining through,

One whose eyes twinkled

With love like the Moon

On a clear full night.

'Twas a gentle love

Which bloomed between them,

As soft as blossoms.

But Alas ! They all,

Who know not love's ways,

Declaimed it a sin.

Scorn shadowed their steps,

Fear haunting their smiles;

They stayed in town still,

Faith in kindly hearts.

But what hearts have beasts -

All gnarly, cruel things

No gentle thoughts in mind.

They ambushed their home

One cold winter night,

Both caught unawares,

Dragged to the temples

To pay for their crimes,

Their crimes born of love.

Terror ran bitter

Across their bodies,

As the villagers

Glared in pure hatred.

Pleas and prayers fell,

Dropped before the gods

Dread tinting their words.

They begged for mercy

From the high heavens,

Trust so utterly,

Irrevocably

Shattered and broken

In humanity.

Their pleas stirred pity

In minds of the Lords

Who reigned high above,

Hearts raging against

The vile stamp of sin

On their tender love.

Fog filled all the eyes

Blinded by disgust,

As the two lovers

Were made inhuman,

Made into Kinnars,

Half man and half bird.

Now they sing freely,

Dancing on the winds,

No one to harm them

Not now, not ever -

They did get

An ever after,

One so gay, so  _ free….. _


	2. The Bloody Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the version I first started working on before my inspiration just up n wrote half the other version in my mind partway through this. So most of the things are same like the beginning, the end and some parts in the middle. But this one has more of the purple prose in it. Sorry to all who don't like that but also not sorry :P Hope you enjoy reading this too !!!

A time long ago,

Two men fell in love.

Opposites were they

To the each other,

One golden as wheat,

One dusky as night;

One who glowed brightly

Love pouring from him

Sun Rays shining through,

One whose eyes twinkled

With love like the Moon

On a clear full night.

'Twas a gentle love

Which bloomed between them,

As soft as blossoms.

But Alas ! They all,

Who know not love's ways,

Declaimed it a sin.

Scorn shadowed their steps,

Fear haunting their smiles;

They stayed in town still,

Faith in kindly hearts.

But what hearts have beasts -

All gnarly, cruel things

No gentle thoughts in mind.

They attacked their hearth,

The peaceful one 'lone,

A faithful anchor

To his warrior;

He, the fighter-named,

Who shared his name

With Lord Shiva's son,

Kartik returned to

An ambushed home

And his steadfast heart,

His dear love Aman,

Severely injured.

Howls of pain escaped

From his very soul,

Pain and distaste

Storming deep within.

Trust so utterly,

Irrevocably

Shattered and broken

In humanity,

He cursed at the gods,

With anger and pain,

Rage reached through skies

To the gods above,

Who heard his voice and

The desperation 

Tinting all his words.

They heard all the pleas

Woven in the wrath

And their divine hearts

Flooded with pity

The village cursed

To suffer from drought,

A drought of the love

That was kept away

From the two who loved

Purely, sinlessly.

Infighting fell on

The blighted village,

As the two lovers

Were made inhuman,

Made into Kinnars,

Half man and half bird.

Now they sing freely,

Dancing on the winds,

No one to harm them

Not now, not ever -

They did get

An ever after,

One so gay, so  _ free….. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in one day, both of these, so pls forgive for anything stupid. As I've mentioned in the tags, I've no self control, fortunately or unfortunately. This has officially fried all my braincells but I do not regret this.   
> Anyways, you all know the drill - Leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this  
> Thanks for reading this<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Kinnaras are mythical creatures prevalent in South and South East Asian mythologies. I have gone with the Buddhist version of half man, half bird creatures for this fic. Most of the building blocks for the kinnaras here, I have picked from the Jatakas.  
> The summary is a bastardized version of their description from Adi Parva of the Mahabharata. The original goes like this -
> 
> "We are everlasting lover and beloved. We never separate. We are eternally husband and wife; never do we become mother and father. No offspring is seen in our lap. We are lover and beloved ever-embracing. In between us we do not permit any third creature demanding affection. Our life is a life of perpetual pleasures."
> 
> All of this stuff I have got from the Wikipedia page for Kinnaras, mostly from the section on India
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this  
> Thanks for reading this <3<3<3


End file.
